The Juubi Reborn
by Arashithestormgod
Summary: What if Naruto died fighting Madara and was given a deal by the Shinigami? Watch as Naruto relives his life as a boy named Arashi Kazuma...lots of the canon will be different...STORY BEING REDONE!
1. The Deal

_The Juubi Reborn_

**To all Naruto fans out there let it be thoroughly known that I DO NOT own Naruto that right goes to Kishimoto-san. **

**Sakura will not be a ego-tistic dimwitted bitch in fact she may be in the harem that is undecided as of yet.**

**(Harem decision's will be in the AN(authors Note)**

**Well time to start the chapter hope you like it**

'**Talk' human speech**

'_**Talk'**_** human thoughts**

'**Talk' flashback speech**

'_**Talk' flashback thoughts**_

'**Talk' demon/god speech**

'_**Talk'**_** demon/god thoughts**

_~Flashback~_

_The village known as Konoha gakure No sato lays in ruins before two entities. One with an orange mask with a swirl toward one eye revealing the 'Eternal Mangekyou Sharigan' dressed in a black cloak with red clouds adorned upon it is high up in the air breathing very heavily holding his left arm as blood flows from it. A tall blonde wearing only black 'ANBU' pants because his shirt and jacket were torn to pieces showing his scarred up body is clutching the bottom left half of his ribs as they bleed also is breathing heavily keeping in pattern with the orange-masked figure as he is having a discussion with his hostess the Kyuubi No Kitsune (Yes the Kyuubi is a girl got a problem….No? Didn't think so)_

"_When should I activate the jutsu?" Naruto asks the Kyuubi_

"_Wait until he attacks you since he cant really move he will end up using a Katon jutsu on you"__ said the red-headed goddess of the fox_

"_Alright" stated the blonde as he waited for the final attack already forming mysterious hand-signs in his head. _

_Then he felt this enormous energy serge from around him as the other eight bijuu form together as he to felt a large amount of energy being drained from him as he hears a girlish shriek from within as the kyuubi in her fox form is released from it's body and fuses with the other bijuu. Then that's when it happened.. An entity that made the kyuubi's power seem like a pebble on the street corner. Not exactly god power but close enough to make the weak die just by feeling it's presence._

_The Juubi has been reborn…_

_The blonde and the orange-masked man both froze at the sight of such an entity as it's aura began to strangle the masked-man_

"_KUSO!" yelled the masked man in pure rage_

"_W-what's the matter Madara Uchiha the power too much for you" mocked the blonde to the newly-named Madara Uchiha as he too began to slightly tremble._

_Madara let out an evil chuckle as he began to form hand-signs faster than the human eye can keep up with as he shouted._

"_**Akuma no yugo gijutsu!**__"(1) yelled Madara as he began to fuse his power with the juubi but just as the last of his power was drained he felt a pulse go through his heart as he looked over at the blonde holding up the dragon hand sign as the juubi and his own power being sealed away into the blonde boy before him. But due to the effect the blonde's appearance began to change as his hair change from sun kissed-blonde to a raven-blue hair, but the most dramatic change was in his eyes as they gained three tomoes and they also took the form of the rinnegan as the eyes gained a purple background. After the changes were complete the sheer power of the blonde's chakra set off a chakra explosion destroying any and everything in a 100 mile radius…_

_-White world between life and death-_

_Naruto lies there suspended in the air as a giant shadow figure stands before him. Naruto begins to stir as he would fall back into the sleep if not for the booming voice that demanded for him to awaken. When Naruto has fully awoken he stares directly at the heavenly being known as the Shinigami._

"_S-shinigami-sama?" Naruto stutters in fear._

"_Do not worry young one I am no here to take your soul." Shinigami speaks in a calm but still scary voice._

"_Then what do you want?" Naruto asks briefly forgetting his fear of the entity before him._

"_I have come to make a deal with you" The ever powerful being states at the puzzled look on the blonde's face._

"_What kind of deal?" Naruto asks quizzically._

"_I'll let you start your life over in exchange for your loyalty…but you will have to go under a new name since your appearance is different and that you are the jinchiruki of the Juubi no hybrid" Says Shinigami._

"_And if I reject?" Naruto asks albeit scared to death._

"_I eat your soul and seal you away so you won't be able to see your dead loved ones" States Shinigami obviously not pleased with the blonde's suggestion._

_Naruto gulps and ponders the pros and the cons of the offer but the pros outweigh the cons so he accepts the Shinigami's offer._

"_So what shall my name be in my new life?" Naruto asks_

"_Your name shall be Arashi Kazuma" States the Shinigami proud of his quick wits and the ability to come up with cool names. _

"_But be warned there will be a girl version of you in this dimension but remember she or anyone else will not be related to you so if you fall for someone go for it" The Shinigami says as he holds up the victory sign while in his head his chibi version is dancing around._

"_Oh and for your dojutsu it will be known as the Shinigan(2)…so do we have a deal Naruto?" Says the Shinigami._

"_Yes we have a deal Shinigami-sama" Says a relieved blonde._

"_Very well then… Farewell Naruto Uzumaki we will speak again soon" The Shinigami then raises his hands as a blue aura is released from them knocking the young blonde out for what seems to be ages._

_-A/N-_

_Well there goes the first chapter hope you like it. Sorry if it is confusing but bare with me this will be a true storyline with A LOT of OOC-ness _

_Harem List so far:_

_Suzuki(FEM SASUKE)_

_Ten ten_

_Hinata_

_Hana_

_OOC girls_

_Anko_

_Kurenai_

_Shizune_

_Ayame_

_Well that is the harem so far please give me more suggestions_

_Thanks again for reading_

_Ja Ne!_


	2. The Sealing

I was originally planning on doing a filler arc to give the story a more in depth feeling to it but I have decided against it seeing as how I hate them myself and there may be a few time skips in the upcoming chapters but before I reveal too much I'm going to let you read and find out so enjoy..

"**The Juubi Reborn"**

(**in the void world)**

We join our crimson-eyed hero as he is…playing shogi with Shinigam-sama. There is a visible ire in the shinigami's facial features that soon turn into utter defeat as he FINALLY looses to our number one most unpredictable ninja.

"YATTA I finally beat you shini-oujiji" yells a happy young lad as he jumps for joy hopping all around the shinigami.

"**Whatever it's a stupid game anyway**" pouts the ruler of the reapers.

"That's not what you said when you beat me the other times you whiny sore-loser" teases the plucky ninja

(**Meanwhile in the world of the living.. kyuubi attack)**

There before the village of Konoha.. or what's left of it anyway stands on all fours with it's nine-tails flowing around like whips in the air is the Kyuubi No Kitsune facing a platinum-orange haired man wearing a Kage cloak holding a baby in his arms on top of a giant toad.

"Well Gamabunta its time for me to go.." Says the platinum-orange haired man to the newly named Gamabunta with a nervous chuckle.

"**Usually I would say I'd see you later but now.. I know this will be the last time we meet for a while.. You've always been a good kid Minato… the toads will always remember you and we will watch over the kid.**"Says the overgrown toad as it takes one last puff of its pipe before facing the raging fox

"Her name is Naruko and so help me if she isn't treated like the hero she deserves to be I will come back from the Shinigami and level this village be damned on sensei's wishes.. anyway it was an honor fighting along side of you old buddy" Minato finishes before placing the infant on the toads head before going through a series of hand-signs.

"_**Shokan-shi no kami jutsu"**_ Shouts Minato.

**(Back in the void world)**

Just as the shinigami was about to give our hero a taste of his mind his watch beeped. The death gods eyes widen.

"**Sorry brat but it's sealing time then your true journey will begin in 8 years"** the death god says solemnly as he disappears in a spacial rift.

(**Back in the real world)**

As soon as Minato finishes the hand signs and calls out the jutsu a spacial rift forms in between Minato and the fox as a giant entity emerges through the portal with chains around his hands with his back turned away from Minato before speaking

"**Why have you summoned me Ningen?" asks the powerful entity known as Shinigami asks.**

"Shinigami-sama I need you to seal the Kyuubi into my daughter Naruko in exchange for my soul" says Minato slightly trembling at the sight of the Shinigami.

"**Very well ningen but only because your giving me your soul" **chains shoot out from Naruko's stomach through the Shinigami and Minato then latches onto Kyuubi before pulling the Kyuubi into baby Naruko.

"**The sealing is complete now ningen your soul is mine"** says Shinigami before he sticks his hand into Minato's soul and takes it out after Minato says his goodbyes to Naruko and his friends and Kushina. **(AN: I'm going to skip the goodbyes and Kushina will be alive for **_**certain**_** reasons)**

With the sealing done and Minato's soul as now his the Shinigami vanishes via spacial rift leaving a crying baby on the ground before being lifted up by the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Naruko-chan.. don't worry as your fathers last wish I will make sure Konoha sees you as the hero you truly are" Says the Sandaime holding baby Naruko in his arms as he makes his way over to the Hokage tower to break the news of their fallen Hokage to the village and the council…

_**(**_**AN:AND CUT. Thanks for tuning in and sorry for not updating in a while..ive been kinda busy with school and I have also decided to add to the harem but I will not tell until later chapters.) **

**JA NE!**


	3. Her savior

**Was able to update this chapter a lot faster as will I already update later ones my creative flow is on high blast and I will be updating like mad before I loose this flow.**

**Well enough of me talking.. You read the chapter while I work on others to entertain my fans this is Arashithestormgod signing on**

**ENJOY!**

_**The Juubi Reborn**_

After taking baby Naruko to the Hokage tower and laying her in the crib Minato had set up for him and Kushina to put Naruko in, Hiruzen signaled for a young Anbu boy with a weasel mask to appear by his side.

"Weasel-kun stay here and watch Naruko-chan while I go and settle down my village before telling them about her.. oh and if _anyone_ tries to harm her I authorize you to use force to remove them" Says the Sandaime in a fatherly-commanding tone that left _no _room for argument earning himself a

'**Hai Hokage-sama**' from the young ANBU lad before vanishing via shunshin to call a council meeting.

Upon the other council members civilian and Ninja arriving their he began to explain about the Kyuubi jinchuruki being Baby Naruko he heard cries of

'DESTROY THE DEMON' and

'FINISH WHAT YONDAIME-SAMA STARTED'

from all of the civilian council except Koharu, and Homura, The Sandaime's advisors, and even some of the ninja council and surprisingly Danzo was quiet and didn't say anything, which creeped out the Sandaime to no end, the cries continued for 5 minutes before the Sandaime unleashed a huge amount of Killer intent to silence all of them before rising and making his way to the center of the council room.

"No one will be touching Naruko-chan because she has done nothing wrong and whatever has been told in this room is now a SS class secret anyone mentioning anything about the Kyuubi will be killed on the spot.. Dismissed!" Orders the Sandaime as he to leaves the council room to go get some headache relievers and to tend to Naruko.. little did he know somehow the information about the Kyuubi's predecessor leaked out into the village and now poor little Naruko's tragic life will begin..

**(TIME SKIP 8 YEARS LATER)**

8 year old Naruko Uzumaki was running through the village crying as she was being chased _again_ by an angry mob with the typical mob weapons and a few Chunin including a silver haired one (**guess who**) she turned a corner and ran into another group of adults who looked at her with utter disgust and hatred before she ran away and they joined the ever growing mob adding one jounin and even a bear masked ANBU plus 5 more Chunin before she got cornered before training ground 2.

"We finally got you DEMON!" yelled an angry mobster holding a pitchfork as he charged at her. Seeing this she quickly got up and dodged before running again yelling things like

"What have I ever done to be attacked?" and

"I didn't do anything!" in between loud sobs at being hated for something she didn't know she did.. this wasn't the first time she had been attacked for no reason either..

(_Flash Back)_

_4 year old Naruko had just been kicked out of the orphanage that Saru-oujiji put her in 3 years ago she was going to tell Saru-oujiji what happened when she rounded the corner at ended up at a ramen shop where she saw a old man and a little girl who didn't seem too much older than her as she crept shyly up to the stand when the old man looked at her.. the young girl thought he was going to chase her away like every other shop and was going to run but she was too hungry and to agree with her brain her stomach growled very loudly infact. She blushed fiercely and wanted to punch herself in the gut when the man spoke in a soft caring voice that she only heard from Saru-oujiji._

"_Are you hungry little girl?" asked the man looking at her over the stand. And to answer his question she nodded. He then motioned for her to sit and he went to go prepare a bowl of ramen._

"_So what's your name little girl or should I just call you no name" the old man teased as he finished the bowl and brought it to her with a chuckle._

"_I-I'm Naruko Uzumaki" Not being used to kindness from others Naruko shyly answered while looking at the ramen with a blush on her face as her stomach growled again.._

"_well I'm Teuchi Ichiraku the owner of this shop and this is my precious little daughter Ayame Ichiraku. _

"_Hello it's nice to meet you Naruko-chan" said the plucky 7 year old girl said in a cheery voice._

"_N-nice to meet you to Ayame-chan." said the young blonde girl as she stares down at the bowl of ramen absentmindedly licking her lips which did not go by unnoticed by the two ramen shop owners._

"_well Naruko-chan don't just stare at it eat it, it is your bowl after all" joked Teuchi. Now it was a known fact that no matter who you were if you were in need of food Teuchi would not judge and just give to those in need.. Now that wasn't for 'everyone' but a good few. Ayame agreed with her father and even though Naruko thought there was some sort of poison or something in it she didn't care so she dug in without second thoughts and once she finished she breathed relieved of the food she got and instantly fell in love with ramen when she didn't feel any poison, but then something hit her.. she didn't have any money. This caused her to instantly begin to panic which also did not go unnoticed and Teuchi stopped her in her tracks.._

"_Oh don't worry Naruko-chan this one is on the house." This made Naruko sigh in relief thank Teuchi and Ayame before making her way to the hokage tower to tell Saru-oujiji about her day when half way there she ran into a group of people with some mob tools when they saw her they yelled and came rushing at her.. Now scared she made a U turn and high-tailed it to wherever. She tripped on a lone rock as the mob caught up but when they were about to attack some ANBU appeared and dispersed of the mob before the weasel ANBU grabbed Naruko and shun shinned to the Hokage tower to report what happened.._

_(Flashback KAI!) _

So now Naruko is running again before turning a familiar corner and tripping on the SAME DAMN ROCK silently cursing herself for doing the same thing TWICE as the mob grew closer Naruko closed her eyes waiting for the upcoming beaten but it never came.. When she opened her eyes she expected to see some ANBU but what she saw amazed her even more..

**AND CUT! MWAHAHAHA CLIFFY Jr. STRIKES**

**Sorry about focusing mostly on Naruko in the last few chapters but I had to work my way up through Naruko's eyes**

**Next chapter:**

**("Wow it is cute to see a girl faint.. never noticed") **

**Harem List**

**Kurenai Yuuhi**

**Naruko (FEM NARU) Uzumaki**

**Sazuko (FEM SASU) Uchiha**

**Ikane (FEM ITA) Uchiha **

**Ten Ten**

**Anko Mitsurashi(I think that's how you spell it)**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Shizune**

**Tsunade(gots an Idea stay with me)**

**Samui**

**Temari **

**Gaana (FEM GAARA!)**

**FEM NEJI**

**Hanabi Hyuuga**

**Karui**

**Ayame Ichiraku**

**Kin**

**Mei Terumi**

**I think I'm going to stick with that oh and I'm on a loop if I should add Hinata, Ino, and Sakura or not or just give them a dude give me suggestions on this please and thank you**

**Arashithestormgod signing out**

**Ja Ne! **


End file.
